Supreme Spider-Man: Divine moments
by Mezazra
Summary: So people should know that in my SSM story Peter fucks a lot of women and a bunch are loyal to him shall we say. With that in mind a number of goddesses wound up in his web and I decided to put the entire set into a collection of its own separate from Marvel and DC moments. Bottom line Spider-Man fucks I mean helps out a ton of goddesses. P.s. The Hera chapter is very important.
1. Table

These next several stories were written around this time last year and were supposed to go with Dc and Marvel moments seasons one. For obvious reasons they were never finished but i never deleted them either. So since they're half written i decided since my free time is now shit I'll just write on these and maybe that'll satisfy people who really want me to just write the i quit stuff. It's really not me this time i have co writers who haven't gotten back to me. So if they haven't contacted me within a certain period of time I'm just going to write all of i quits's chapters myself. Chapters one, two, and five are already done and just sitting on my new laptop waiting. But I'm stubborn and want to release all six at the same time. That being said chapter one of i quit connects to this story's chapter one as well as SSM Family moments chapter two. Don't worry you won't have to wait a month for this story's chapter one as it's almost done with it's polishing.

Divine moments Table of contents.

Chapter 1 Amaterasu

Chapter 2 Izanami

Chapter 3 Hera's Truth

Chapter 4 Meeting of the Goddesses

Chapter 5 Freya's request

Chapter 6 Nu Wa

Chapter 7 Eris

Chapter 8 Kali


	2. Prologue: History and Foreshadow

**I have a poll up please take a look at it**

Having pretty much saved Asgard and the Avengers from Doctor Doom during his seige on Asgard Spider-Man didn't really ask for anything at all. No compensation of any kind. The only thing he did was ask about the god known as Anansi and his connection to Peter. However even the Omniscient and all seeing All-Father Odin could not answer his question at least not in a way that Peter could understand. Or perhaps he wasn't allowed to talk about it by some higher power... Whatever the case Odin brought Peter before Mimir. A being credited as one of the Divine minds. A being that possessed intelligence on par with the likes of Anansi and Egypt's Thoth.

"Can you tell me how I'm connected to Anansi? What does he want with me?"

The head of the long deceased god paused for a moment before he spoke. "To answer your former question is a bit more difficult, the latter not so much. To put it simply he wishes for you to replace him as the Great Weaver. And before you ask that is the being with the largest control over the Web of all existences. As well as master over various forms of energy from life itself to death itself."

"Now as to your first question to truly answer it I will need to go back to the beginning. I need you to understand the scope of Great Anansi's planning.

There are many acts in what you on midgard call myths that Anansi had a hand in either directly or indirectly.

The first goes back to one of the first gods of any Pantheon. Ra! You see Ra had a type of trifecta of abilities. He was all seeing and all knowing. And to him magic itself was not unlike a slave. Please forgive that word but the English language has not invented a word that suits just how much control over magic Ra had."

"In the myth Isis usurped Ra's power and gave it to her son Horus during his war with Set." Peter thought out loud.

"A highly inaccurate account. You see there are certain truths history and mythology have omitted. Did you know Anansi was married? Many cultures have many names for Anansi and his wife. I want you to focus on stories pertaining to Neith."

"In some myths she and Ra are the mother and father of the gods." Peter said recalling his now recent classes on mythology at ESU.

"A rumour spread by Ra and Anansi. The truth is that Ra bestowed upon Anansi a large portion of his power and with that infused within him he fathered Ra's claimed children. Neith was Anansi's first wife."

I don't think I need to express the significance of that discovery to you readers but I will anyway. Simply put the entire Egyptian Pantheon was created by two spider deities. That's the point Mimir is making here.

"Okay but I'm not seeing a connection?"

"In time you will. You see years later when Isis stole Ra's true name she had help from both Thoth and Anansi. After Ra's power was stolen only Anansi could safely transfer it into Isis and later Horus. Do you know what he used to contain all of Ra's tremendous power?"

It came to Peter almost instantly. "The Web of life and death!"

"Exactly only in Anansi's domain could that power be safely stored. But Great Anansi had foresight. He knew neither Isis or Horus could truly utilize all of Ra's power so he copied it. Anansi knew only Ra was capable of battling Apophis every night. He knew that only Ra at full strength was capable of victory. Perhaps cloned Ra's authority would be a better phrase for what he did."

"Let me guess he gave the clone of the power to Ra and gave the original to Isis. He then taught her how to clone it for when it was Horus's time.

"Anansi knew that over the eons the copied light would diminish over time. No it would never diminish enough that Apophis could ever overtake the light but it would still diminish. Only the original light cultivated from Ra would be eternal. Anansi kept that light for himself."

"What? Where'd he put it. Why would he take it?"

"Thoth and I have pondered those questions over eons. He is a trickster god after all." The god said as he gazed deeply into the depths of Peter's very soul and beyond eventually he found what he was searching for. "Until recently we didn't know where he put the authority and light of Ra. He put it in the Web's center."

After a long pause the god asked. "Tell me what do you know of Erebus?"

"The name means Deep Shadow. He's older than a Titan. I believe he is considered a primordial god. The only rank above Titan."

"Primordials are usually abstract entities with no use for a physical form. Erebus is the only exception to this rule. In fact I'm not entirely sure if he isn't in fact older than the one above all. But that is unimportant information. Erebus took a Titan for a wife. Famously it's Nox who many associate with darkness but in fact her authority and power stem from her husband Erebus. A fraction of his power can turn even a mortal such as yourself into one as powerful as a Titan.

Erebus had two other lovers in his time. The moon. Specifically Selene and later Artemis when Selene would lose her Godhood. Because the moon can only shine in the presence of deep shadows.

Erebus at one point gave himself a physical form. Eventually it stopped working as he no longer had a use for it. However before the body could decay the trickster Anansi took the heart from the body."

Yeah Peter was officially lost now. He had no idea why this god head thing was telling him all this. But it was good to know. He needed to know these kinds of things the next time the Great Weaver showed himself. If he ever would.

"I'm still not seeing how that's all connected to me?"

The god chuckled a little before speaking again. "It wasn't until you that I've been able to figure how these things are connected. You are what connected these various events. I need you to understand the scope of Anansi's planning when it comes only to you.

Anansi was created by a higher power that even he does not comprehend despite all his wisdom. Yet he is trying to create a replacement for himself. One that does not have his flaws. You. You have to be superior to him the original model. And he had spent eons designing you. Moving pieces into place. I think I will tell you how it came that all gods and demons fear Anansi. It should help you figure out the scope I keep mentioning.

You've met Thor's mother Frigga correct?"

"Yes." Peter answered puzzled.

"And recently you helped Freya yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you not find it strange that they look so similar. The myths of your world sometimes confuse the two or say they are sisters. Some even say they are the same person. All of these accounts are correct.

Odin in his youth and eternal arrogance was always a jealous man believing every Man or good he came across wanted to marry his Vanir bride Freya. He made the mistake of irritating Anansi and accusing the Spider of laying with Freya. Anansi promised him that he had not. But that ,because of his outburst, he would some day. Odin then cursed Anansi so that he would never lay with his wife in any lifetime. This only enraged Anansi further. Anansi told Odin that now he would change fate itself. And that Odin would forever die in Ragnarok. And that the only way out would be to treat his wife Freya as an equal.

What happened next shocked us all. When Ragnarok came Odin died only for the cycle to start again. Like always our memories were erased. Only this time Freya was not the only to marry Odin. This time it was Frigga who ever the Aesir-Vanir war. Freya would marry a simple god. But who is Frigga. She hadn't existed before.

Now you should began to understand the frightening power Anansi possesses. He copied Freya and placed in her mother's womb another baby. Freya's soon to be younger twin sister. Anansi seems to have the power to copy any god.

However that is not the extent of Anansi's schemes. The husband Freya married would be turned into a hideous sea monster by a jealous god who wished for her to be on his arm and not on another's. However Freya loved him regardless of his form. She stayed with the hideous sea monster. Odin even decreed that the couple be left alone or you would suffer the wrath of the Valkyries.

However the sea monster was killed by a different god. This god was promptly killed by Odin. Some say Odin was the one who turned him into a sea monster and that it was he that killed her love as well. But there is no way for me to say what the truth is.

Odin allowed Freya to become a concubine to him so that no one else could lay claim to the widow's beauty."

At that Mimir smirked pretty much confirming to Peter that Odin had in fact killed Freya's husband's before having her marry him as a concubine and not the main queen this time.

The stories of Freya's use of all of her assets to get what she wants are not exaggerations lad. If Freya desires something there is nothing she won't do to achieve it. As you've already learned first hand." That caused Peter to blush. Yeah she not certainly did not like taking no as an answer. If there was a deal to be made Vanadis was going to make it no matter how sweet she had to go.

Eventually Freya would start traveling past the nine realms in search of her long dead husband's lost soul. It was not in Valhalla or Hel's domain.

She came upon an answer and it came from Anansi. He told her he had killed a sea monster called the Kraken. He told her it contained the dead god's soul she had been looking for. He told her that the body of the monster still roamed the seven seas it no longer had a soul. He told her that he had already placed the soul into the reincarnation cycle and that one day the god would be reborn as a man. Freya returned to Asgard and ever afterwards she has been waiting.

That was a lie Anansi used his soul to power the soul of his replacement. The basis of your soul is his. But even more than that.

You are the center of the web of existences. You have the true Authority of Ra. You have the heart of Erebus beating on your chest simultaneously. You are the reincarnation of Freya's husband the king of the Vanir gods. You are how is all connected. If you are the reincarnation of Anansi then Cindy Moon is there reincarnation of Neith. You are fated to be together. And it takes all this to power the web. You are it's center and yes it's power source. Anansi was only ever it's caretaker. That's how you surpass him. Because not only can you take care of it but you also can be a part of it.

 **Rather than finish their conversation I think I'll end it here but first I'll summarize so you don't get too confused.**

 **Basically** **after saving Asgard Peter got an audience with Mimir an all knowing type of god like Anansi or Thoth. He explained that Anansi gave Peter Ra's true name Amun or Hidden one. He also gave Peter the literal heart of the primordial Erebus the ULTIMATE god of darkness.**

 **(This character ladies and gentlemen transcends pantheons. You know how people consider Hades the king of the underworld. That's actually a lie Erebus is the real king of the underworld. And not just Greek underworld I'm talking from Japanese Yomi to Egyptian Duat to Christianity's Hell they all refer to Erebus as the ultimate power in their underworlds. By that I mean the darkness. What I'm trying to say is that Erebus is just another name for Marvel's Oblivion or Topcow's The Darkness simultaneously. And Peter literally has his heart beating in his chest.)**

 **So what comes with that. Well it's a way for me to explain why Peter had such an extremely high affinity for magic. He gets that from Amun being his true name. It's also why Peter's stealth stats are maxed out despite the fact that he wears red and blue which are not stealthy colors. Additionally from Erebus it explains why Peter has such a high resistance and affinity for demonic abilities such as why he became so powerful when he was a vampire and why he was so good at it.**

 **If you guys couldn't tell the Freya chapter is about how Peter ended up fucking her. It's a lemon. The Ra connection also explains why Amaterasu and the Phoenix force like Peter so much.**

 **The entire chapter is also to show you guys the level of mastery over fate Anansi has. He is the _REASON_ Odin can't win at Ragnarok. He literally decides the winner. Because Anansi can do this is the reason why he is the god that all gods fear. Plus he can clone gods perfectly. Even reshape history so that those fake gods seem like they've always been there as in Frigga. Dude created a goddess. Essentially I can't stress enough how powerful Anansi is and Peter has to inherit all that and be even better.**

Bonus scene:

As Peter walked away a somewhat more enlightened person Anansi himself faded into existence next to his old colleague Mimir.

"I'm surprised you kept some things to yourself." The elder god said evenly.

"He doesn't need to know about the sleeping dragon within him." Mimir said as they continued to watch Peter as he traveled back to Asgard with Freya.

"You mean he didn't need to know that the Archangel Raziel imprisoned the demon god ,and father of all seven deadly sins, Azazel within the heart of darkness. A heart that now exists within him."

"Yeah we all better pray that he never awakens Azazel. That demon is more powerful than even you. And he scares me more."

However Anansi smirked while a single thought came to himself. 'Quite the contrary.'

 **P.s. I am a student of various mythological cultures so you will see this kind of influence throughout my stories. i apologize if that's a turn off for you.**


End file.
